


Green Eyed Monster

by heffermonkey



Series: One Million Words Collection [25]
Category: haw
Genre: Banter, Bromance, Cargument, Community: 1_million_words, Friendship, Gen, Jealousy, M/M, Partnership, Sequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-08
Updated: 2014-01-08
Packaged: 2018-01-07 22:51:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1125338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heffermonkey/pseuds/heffermonkey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve doesn't have a problem with Danny & Charlie Fong's friendship.  Honestly.  He doesn't!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Green Eyed Monster

**Author's Note:**

> written as a sequel to [A Teeny, Tiny Bromance](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1123136)

"So you coming to Chin's tonight?" Steve asked as they headed for the car park.

"Uh, I uh," Danny began nervously.

"Lem'me guess," Steve said, putting a hand on his arm as he paused mid step. "You've got something on."

"So what if I do," Danny replied quickly. "Is that a crime?"

"No. But how come most weeks now you've got 'something' to attend which you're disinclined to talk about. Ever."

Danny stared at him for a full minute of silence before turning and walking away.

"What? Is it something embarrassing you don't want to talk about? Are you in therapy? Attending dance classes? Nude modelling-," Steve reeled these off as he followed Danny to the car.

"I got to tell you everything about my life?" Danny shot back over his shoulder.

"No, but you know if it is the nude modelling, well a picture is worth a thousand words, or something like that."

"I have no idea what you're trying to imply with that last sentence. Anyway, I'm not nude modelling."

"I know."

"Or attending dance classes."

"I know."

"Or seeing a therapist – wait. What do you mean 'you know'? What do you know?"

"Why are you keeping your friendship with Charlie a secret?" Steve asked over the car. He leaned against it, looking Danny in the eye.

"It's not a secret," Danny shook his head and shrugged. "It's just, not something I talk about – much. Anyway, how'd you know?"

"You start having 'something' to do every Tuesday night when you don't have Grace but it isn't something you want to share with the -."

"You followed me!" Danny exclaimed before Steve could finish. "You – you actually followed me. To see what I was up to."

"I was worried."

"You're a fucking moron!" Danny yelled at him.

"I thought you might be in some kind of trouble."

"Why because I actually have a private life outside of our sphere. That there are things in my life that you don't know about or have a part in. I'm not allowed that privacy Steven?"

"Well when you say it like that," Steve said waving his hand in the air. "I don't want to know all your secrets."

"Obviously," Danny said with a roll of his eyes.

"Anyway I don't know why you felt the need to keep it secret. It's Charlie Fong, what's so important about him that-."

"Don't," Danny said with a shake of his head, cutting him off again. "Do not finish that sentence. You sound like a stupid, jealous, prick."

"Maybe I am."

"You need help."

"I know."

"I don't keep my friendship with Charlie secret okay. It's just, we hang out and we chill and relax and talk about nothing important really. But it's nice okay and I like the guy, he's a good guy and," Danny paused and looked Steve in the eye, swallowing down for a moment. "He reminds me of Matty okay. Not his personality but it's like hanging out with a brother and I miss that, these days more than ever because I don't know that I'll have that ever again. It was bad enough before when I moved here away from him. But at least we could talk and email and well you get my point. And don't think it detracts anything away from our friendship because of course it doesn't. But we work together and we're around each other out of work a whole lot of the time and that's great babe, I don't hate that. But it's nice to take a time out and be around someone who just wants to talk about the game and drink beer and not know every detail about each others lives. So yeah, I made arrangements with Charlie tonight. Tell the others, don't tell the others it doesn't really matter. Just quit getting so jealous that I'm blowing you off for some other friend I happen to have. I can know people other than you, Chin and Kono you know? It's allowed."  
.  
"Do you like, braid each others hair?"

"Fuck you McGarrett."

"No seriously," Steve laughed as they got into the car. "Do you put The Notebook on and bond-."

"Why do you own a vehicle if you insist on driving mine?" Danny asked, fruitlessly trying to change the subject.

"You know your ride is better than mine. Does Charlie have a nice ride?"

"So you going to stay jealous forever or do you think you'll grow up in the next few days and take it like a man?"

"We drink beers, we watch the game, don't see you keeping us a secret."

"Babe, we couldn't keep us a secret if we tried. And it isn't a secret. It just isn't something I shout from the rooftops. Sorry if that offends you, though I have no idea how or why it should."

"I'm not offended. And I'm not jealous. And you don't think of me like a brother?"

"Of for fuck sake Steve."

"You said it."

"Our friendship is different to the friendship I have with Charlie."

"Obviously."

"Will you quit getting all jealous and crazy bunny boiler on me? Stop worrying."

"I'm not worried. Why would I be worried?"

"Charlie won't ever take your place. And no, I don't see what we have as 'brothers'. I'd never have gone with Matty the way I go on with you. That'd be weird."

"Weird? Why weird? We hang out, we talk-."

"We know everything there is to know about each other, probably too much. We read each other without having to say a word. And we flirt. There, I said it. You know it, I know it, hell the whole damn Island talks about it. To our faces and behind our backs. And I don't have a problem being aware I'm doing it. Because it's you and me and how we are. Me and Charlie aren't us."

Steve pretended to be concentrating deeply on the road, but Danny could see a small relief in his eyes as well as embarrassment because neither of them mentioned the flirting even though it was what they did eighty percent of the time.

"Good," Steve finally said, a little tightly and still not looking at him.

"Good," Danny agree with a quick nod. "So this mean you're going to drop the jealous act?"

"Not jealous," Steve snapped out, finally looking at him with a glare.

"Oh please. You're all green eyed monster over Charlie Fong."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"So what if I am? You should take it as a compliment."

"I do. Just don't go giving Charlie a hard time over it. He's my friend and I don't want him backing off because you went ape shit over us hanging out."

"I won't go ape shit."

"Babe -."

"I won't say anything I promise."

"Thank you."

"Tell you what, because I'm blowing you off tonight -"

Steve smirked and Danny held up a hand, rolling his eyes at him. "You know what I mean you gutter minded freak. What I was going to say was we can hang out this weekend, if a case doesn't rear it's ugly head."

"This is a Grace weekend," Steve reminded him.

"I am well aware."

"Don't you have plans?"

"I have plans to spend quality time with my daughter. If my closest, dearest friend wants to come have some of that he is more than welcome, but only if he quits acting like a big, jealous oaf."

"Thanks Danny, that'd be nice."

"Great, that's settled then."

"And I'm not jealous."

~ fin ~


End file.
